KIRA: An Impermanence
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: Sebuah prosa, drabble, apalah itu namanya tentang dewa, KIRA. Hiperbola, penggunaan sajak berlebih dan kemungkinan untuk ketidakrelevanan. Maafkan author yang sembrono ini, tapi ya, terserah kalau ingin baca.


AWALNYA hanya seorang remaja 17 tahun biasa. Kehidupannya biasa, segalanya biasa, apa yang _ia _hadapi adalah hal-hal yang biasa. Saking biasa-nya, sampai semua hal yang biasa-biasa itu membuatnya bosan, jenuh, dan segala macam ungkapan lain yang sejenis dengannya . Lalu _ia _berpikir, apa jadinya jika ia membuat dunia yang biasa ini menjadi tidak biasa? Atau, luar biasa?

Tetapi, dengan apa? Ia tak punya kuasa.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terduduk diam di atas sebuah kursi di kelasnya. Di hadapan sebuah meja yang menjadi tempatnya menyandarkan diri jika ia sedang lelah, banyak pikiran, atau menjalani sisi-sisi sulit menjadi seorang manusia. Ada banyak rumus berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Ya, tidak masalah, mengingat otaknya yang jenius itu yang bisa menangani hampir semua pelajaran dan hal-hal sejenisnya yang biasanya sulit dikuasai oleh teman-teman seangkatannya. Tetapi... wajah tampan, otak super-cerdas, kehidupan keluarga yang bahagia, tak menjamin hidupnya juga akan bahagia. Memang bahagia, fisiknya. Tetapi mentalnya tak sebahagia yang dilihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kenapa? Lagi-lagi karena ungkapan _bosan _yang luar biasa besar untuk ukuran seseorang sepertinya. Seusianya.

Light Yagami akhirnya menemukan buku catatan itu. Buku bersampul hitam dengan label 'DEATH NOTE' yang membuat degup jantungnya terpacu. Apa itu? Sebuah buku catatan yang dapat melenyapkan nyawa orang-orang di sekitarmu? Ia ingin mempercayai hal itu, tetapi logikanya yang tinggi membuatnya ragu. Lalu, dibawanyalah buku itu ke tempat di mana hanya dialah yang akan tahu. Entah bagaimana, buku hitam itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang rancu. Ada sesuatu yang muncul di antara semua perasaan ragu. Ingin rasanya ia mencoba melukiskan tinta penanya ke atas lembaran kekuningan buku itu. Tetapi siapa yang harus menjadi bahan percobaannya yang _kejam _itu?

Kriminal yang tak berguna, menurutnya. Ya, kriminal yang menjadi sampah bagi dunia. Kemudian ia mencoba, dan usahanya membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa. Dan dari sanalah kehidupan seorang KIRA terungkap ke atas dunia. KIRA, sang dewa dunia baru, telah tiba.

_Akulah dewa dari dunia yang baru_, katanya. Siapa yang menyangka, sang pemuda 17 tahun itu akhirnya ada di ambang antara kehidupan nyata dan dunia fantasinya. Kini ia memiliki sebuah sarana yang hanya ia yang punya. Sarana untuk mewujudkan impiannya merubah dunia yang busuk baginya menjadi lebih berguna.

Sebulan, dua bulan, waktu berjalan. Perlahan, dan ia menemukan sebuah hambatan. Seorang detektif yang membuat dirinya selalu terkesan mencurigakan, gadis _blonde _tidak berguna yang hanya bisa dimanfaatkan, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang membuat rencananya bisa sewaktu-waktu menjadi berantakan. Semua muncul secara berurutan. Satu hilang, yang lain muncul bergantian. Mengapa ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin menghentikan ideologinya yang padahal sangat mapan? Apakah karena lagi-lagi terdasar pada perbedaan jalan pikiran?

KIRA tak mau berhenti. Buku itu membuatnya cinta mati. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap pada jalannya sendiri. Tak peduli ada berapa banyak L, Danuve, atau Erald Coil yang menanti, langkahnya tetap tak akan terhenti. KIRA itu suci, KIRA itu tetap berdiri, semua berdasar pada ideologi. Bahkan sekalipun semua orang di dunia ini berbalik mengkhianati, KIRA tetap melangkahkan kakinya, bahkan jika harus membuat mereka mati. Dan bicara mengenai kata 'mati', adalah hal yang sering membuat orang ngeri. Tetapi KIRA punya jalan pikiran sendiri. Segalanya diawali dengan menghakimi kriminal yang memang harus 'dihakimi', dan berlanjut dengan melenyapkan semua hal yang menghalangi. Bahkan, jika artinya harus menghilangkan keluarga sendiri... semua itu tak begitu berarti.

KIRA _gila_? Bukan urusannya. Bahkan setelah ia berhasil menumpas tuntas L dengan kepicikannya yang jenius melebihi segalanya, hambatan tetap datang menghadangnya. Near, Mello, Kiyomi Takada, bahkan Teru Mikami yang memujanya sebagai dewa dan ia jadikan sebagai budaknya. Toh, Mikami ikhlas saja. Ia memang menyerahkan hidupnya hanya kepada KIRA, _tuhan_-nya.

Segalanya hampir menjadi milik KIRA. Hampir menjadi milik KIRA. Kemenangan hampir ia rengkuh dalam dekapannya. Ia hampir saja bisa melenyapkan Near setelah ia melenyapkan semua. Tetapi kedekatannya akan kemenangan membuatnya terlena. Kesalahan kecilnya membuatnya terlupa. Near ternyata ada di depannya. Di hadapannya. Satu langkah lebih jauh darinya. Dan siap dengan segala macam hal untuk menghentikan langkahnya, langkah KIRA. Tak bisa mengandalkan Ryuuk, sang dewa kematian yang tak memihak siapa-siapa, tak bisa memanggil Misa ataupun Takada. Bahkan Teru Mikami pun tewas di hadapannya hanya karena satu kata, KECEWA. Lalu apa yang akhirnya terjadi pada KIRA?

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sejauh yang bisa dilakukannya. Tetapi dewa kematian tetaplah dewa kematian yang menginginkan 'kehidupannya'. Kehidupan siapa? Tentu kehidupan sang dewa kematian yang tak ingin ada yang mengganggu-gugat milik pribadinya. Lalu dengan cara apa sang dewa kematian mendapatkan kembali apa yang ia punya? Tentu dengan menuliskan nama sang empunya buku yang tidak ia pihaki sejak awal mereka berjumpa.

Malang bagi KIRA. Nasibnya berakhir terkapar di atas sebuah tangga. Sang dewa kematian menertawainya, manusia-manusia yang mengejarnya terkejut mendapatinya. Lalu, nasib sang dewa dunia baru yang terlena... ia termakan perkataannya soal 'mati' dan segala persoalan sejenisnya. Pecintanya berduka, pembencinya bersorak gembira. _KIRA telah tiada! KIRA telah tiada! _kata mereka.

Itulah hidupmu dan hidupku. Segala hal akan berlalu seiring waktu berpacu. Aku hidup dalam duniaku, dan kau hidup dalam duniamu. Aku adalah pihak yang berduka karena _dewa-_ku telah direnggut bukan oleh waktu, tetapi oleh sesuatu yang bahkan menurutku pantas untuk dihancurkan dan dibelenggu karena membuat bukan hanya aku dan hatiku, tetapi semua yang berduka karena _dewa _kami semua dimusnahkan oleh buku catatan itu.

Dewa, KIRA, Light Yagami. Kami mencintaimu.


End file.
